Memories Come and Go
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: He longed for the memories that he and his best friends had created back in Minnesota. But what he didn't realize was that even if they no longer lived there, they could still create new memories, as well as recreate the old ones. - Dedicated to Ajay. :)


**Hello guys! :D I wrote this little one-shot for someone who is VERY special to me. This is for Ajay (BooBearSchmidt). I love you so much, and I hope you like this, even though it's short. :) Honestly, I had fun writing this, and I like how it came out. I hope you like it, Ajay - as well as everybody else!**

* * *

The air was humid and chilly as it passed him by, threatening to knock him over in its hurry. The blond sighed, tightened the black jacket around his skinny frame, and continued on forward, all the while looking this way and that around the deserted streets. He was all alone; alone with his thoughts; something he had longed for for so long. The streets were quiet and abandoned for the night, just like he wanted them to be. No one to bug him or interrupt him. He could finally be in peace.

"I never thought of you as the type to walk out of the apartment in the middle of the night."

The young teen came to a halt, turning around in his heels as he recognized the voice right away. He offered the boy in front of him a small smile, which seemed to be forced, for it did not reach the corners of his eyes. The brunette could easily tell it wasn't real. He knew the boy well enough to distinguish one of his fake smiles from a real one. In fact, he knew him too well; much like a brother.

"Kendall, what are you doing out here? It's freezing, not to mention the fact that it looks like it's about to rain," the shorter boy said, looking up at the sky at the last sentence, rather than his best friend's sad, warm, emerald eyes.

"Nothing... I just wanted to come for a walk, and ya know, look at the flowers..."

"You know you're a terrible liar, right?" The brunette laughed softly as he approached the younger teen. Kendall simply nodded, his gaze fixed on a small pebble that was lying on the pavement underneath his sneakered feet.

"I know, Loges... I just got a lot on my mind right now. Thought a walk might help clear my head, but, I don't think it's working. I'm plagued with bad thoughts," he admitted shamefully. "I just... I don't know who to turn to."

"Me?" Logan said, raising an eyebrow. "What's on your mind? You know you can come to me for anything, right? I won't judge you, if that's what you're thinking."

"Mhm... Of course I do, Logan. But I can never seem to solve any of my problems, and I guess that's what I was aiming for, but honestly, I feel like I'm trapped in a maze, with no place to go. I feel... lost. Kind of... alone."

Logan turned to Kendall, worry clear in his chocolate brown orbs. He wordlessly wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders and led him off to a nearby bench that stood just a few feet away in a bus stop. Kendall walked beside him in silence, until the two reached the bench.

"Sit," Logan instructed as he guided the boy with bushy eyebrows to sit on the bench. He, however, didn't sit down but paced back and forth in front of the blond. "Alright, why exactly is it that you feel alone?" he asked, coming to a stop right in front of Kendall. The slightly taller boy looked away from his best friend; staring off into the distance. "Ken?"

"I just do," he answered softly. He ran a hand through his tousled, dirty blond hair and rubbed at his eyes. "I... I feel homesick, Logie." The words were said so silently that Logan didn't even hear him.

"Come again?" he asked as he leaned forward.

"I feel homesick..." Kendall trailed off, burying his face against the palms of his hands. Logan couldn't help but frown at his little brother's words, not liking the tone of sadness lingering in his usually-cheery voice.

"You're homesick?" he questioned while he laid a hand on Kendall's shoulder and took a seat beside him. Kendall nodded, his face still hidden from the world. "But why are you homesick now? We've been in LA for almost three years."

"I honestly don't know. I guess... I just realized how much things have changed since we moved here. We've become a boy band, and a famous one at that. I never thought something like this would happen to me, let alone all four of us. I always thought you would become a doctor, Carlos would become a superhero - you know, not an actual superhero with a cape, but like a policeman or something around those lines. And I thought I would become a hockey player for the Minnesota Wilds. But part of a boy band? Never did that cross my mind."

Logan listened, his arm moving to wrap around Kendall's shoulders.

"So... You want to move back to Minnesota?" His voice was soft and understanding. Just like Kendall, the brunette had felt homesick when they had first moved in to Los Angeles from Shakopee, Minnesota. But his homesickness had not lasted long; his best friends - Kendall, James and Carlos - had been there to distract him and lure him away from the homesickness. But Kendall? Kendall was different. If he felt something, he would not show it, unless he couldn't take it anymore. He would hide all his emotions behind a smile, even though his friends often saw past his false demeanor.

"No." The dirty blond shook his head from side to side. "I don't want to go back to Minnesota. I like it here. I mean... I actually like what I've become; what we've become. While I never thought about myself as a singer, I do love singing and performing for all the Rushers. It's an amazing experience. And the best part is that I'm not experiencing it on my own. I have you guys to share it with." As he said this, Kendall looked up, his green eyes meeting Logan's brown ones. "I wouldn't trade it for anything else," he said with a smile. "I love it."

"Then, what's bothering you?" Logan asked as he gently moved Kendall's head so that it was resting on his left shoulder. Kendall simply let out a short sigh, letting his eyes close shut.

"I guess I just miss the things we used to do, as well as the memories - the old ones, I mean. We never have time to do the things we used to do over there. Los Angeles is like the complete opposite."

"Yeah, I do too. But you know what? We can create new memories here too. We may not be able to do the same things we used to do back home, but we can do other things, and we can always use our imagination." Logan smiled, watching as Kendall raised his head and smiled; a real smile this time.

"You're right; we can. But you're wrong about one thing."

"And what is that?"

"Minnesota may have been our home, but this is our home now. My home is wherever the ones I love are," the blond said with a grin.

Logan smiled and stood up, offering Kendall his hand to take. The younger boy did just that and stood up, walking beside the brunette with his hands stuffed into the pockets of his jacket. The streets were still silent, aside from the shuffling of their feet against the pavement as they made their way back home.

"Logie?" Kendall spoke once they reached the Palm Woods. He looked towards Logan, smiling softly. The older boy hummed in response, looking up at the same time. Kendall's smile widened as he took a step forward and wrapped his arms around his best friend. "Thank you. I love you."

Logan grinned, bringing his arms to wrap around the skinnier boy. "It's no problem at all. After all, that's what best friends are for. Whenever you need me, I'll always be there, so please, don't be afraid to ask for help."

Kendall let go of Logan, bringing his right hand to tangle in his hair. "I know. Same goes for you." He then turned to pull open the door of the Palm Woods lobby, but Logan laid a hand over his before he could do so.

"Oh, and Kendall?"

"Yeah?"

Logan smiled. "I love you too, baby brother."

* * *

**Man, I love Kogie bromance! :) How was it? You all like it? Thank you for reading! Love you all! :D**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
